What's Mine Is Yours
by girlwiththebangs
Summary: After a month of no communication, not a single 'how are you' from a text message or an email, I saw him again.
1. Prologue

December 20, 2006

_I saw him again. _

After a month of no communication, not a single 'how are you?' from a text message or an email, I saw him again. He was standing in front of a bookstore, his back facing me. I can tell that it was him even from a mile away. Guys with his height aren't uncommon but there was something about the way that he stands that differentiates him from the rest. It's probably how he carries himself with pride and self assurance or how he squares his shoulders, chin raised in the air, back straight and eyes unwavering. He always does that without noticing it himself.

I stood there frozen in mid-step, my eyes widening and my mouth going slack. He was tapping his foot against the concrete, hands in his pockets as he examines the stacks of books on the new arrivals section. He was wearing a red coat with dark green corduroy pants, its hem bunched loosely on top of his shoes making his legs look much shorter than they already are. If I weren't so surprised I'd laugh at his choice of colors.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to blink away the tears that formed in my eyes unwillingly. He's here, in front of me, just a couple of blocks away I can reach him, grab his shoulders and turn him to face me. My heart raced against my chest as I struggled to fill my lungs with the chilly air of December. _I can do this_. I coaxed myself to move but as I took the first step towards him _she _chose that exact moment to appear.

A mop of long blond curls swayed in front of her face as she ran to him breathlessly. She was smiling at him as she waved her arms vigorously to catch his attention. She seems to be telling him something funny because I see his shoulders shaking with mirth. She joins him as she released a girlish giggle of her own and slapped his arm playfully. He gave her a sheepish smile as he raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck. Her smile fades slowly, a blush tinting her cheeks as she cautiously brings her face closer.

My breath hitched as I watch her meld her lips with his. I was not going to believe it. I wasn't, but all the evidence was screaming at my face, begging for me to believe and witness it for myself. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss and I swear I heard something break inside me when I see his arms reach for her shoulders.

I tore my eyes away from them as I abruptly turn on my heels, my braid whipping at my cheeks painfully from the sudden movement. I can't breathe. _It hurts_. My chest hurts like someone literally shoved a knife in my chest and twirled it around me like a screw driver.

My vision blurs as hot tears fell from my eyes. I slipped my thumb under the strap of my bag and pulled it higher against my shoulder as I made my way across the street.

I thought he _loved_ me. I thought that what we had was something special? He told me it wasn't true, that I was the only one he saw and cared for. Was that a lie?

Was he lying to me all this time?

"Why?" I asked no one in particular, my lips trembling as more tears escaped me. As I rounded up a corner my knees gave out completely and I stumbled into the snow, hands down in front of me. I let out a whimper before my body gave way to a fresh wave of sobbing. My fists balled the white snow under me as I cried.

* * *

December 20, 2013

"Hey mister! Can't you go any faster? I mean seriously, my grandpa's truck runs faster with a flat tire than this," I yelled behind the car.

"I can't go beyond the speed limit, son," replied the cab driver as he maneuvered the car to a sharp turn.

"Do you know any shortcuts to the church?" I asked impatiently as I gripped the sides of his chair tightly that my knuckles are turning white from the effort.

"No such luck, as far as I know this is the fastest way to it." The driver craned his neck to take a peek at the edgy passenger.

"You look tensed, son. Are you going there to stop a wedding or something?" his laughter shooting vibrations on his chair as he slapped his right hand on his thigh.

My eyes grew larger for a second as I whipped my head back to look at the driver, his expression amused. "H-how did you know?"

The driver shrugged, "I've been doing this for ten years now and I've had my fair share of passengers. You're easy to read."

I gave him a small smile, "You're not the first one to tell me that."

"So are you?" he raised an eyebrow as he eyed me again from the rear view mirror.

I sighed as I run my fingers across my hair nervously, "Yeah."

"You must really love her if you're willing to do this," he stated as he kept his eyes on the road.

_I do, I love her. I'd do anything for her._ I thought to myself but opted to just silently nod at the driver.

The road ahead was littered with cars honking through the busy pre-Christmas streets of Tokyo. People of every age are crowding every corner of the shopping district as they made their way into the stores going through their lists of things to buy before the season begins. The shops around were decorated with garlands along with signs painted with vibrant colors of red, green, gold and silver. The air inside the cab is warm, a stark contrast to the bitingly cold breeze that fills the atmosphere. A couple of teenagers sauntered beside the stores near the street as they examine the merchandise on display. They laughed as one of their friends tripped and he began hitting his friends back in the head. I felt a hint of longing as I watch them behind the window. How I miss those days of innocence and naivety where youth can be used as an excuse for mistakes and that something as simple as tripping on the street is enough to wipe away all the stress and sadness from you.

I returned my attention back towards the road and released another sigh as no changes happen on the heavy traffic ahead. I let my head fall back on my seat and tilted my head up towards the blue sky. White fluffy light snow came falling down the sky, leaving trails of random patterns within the air. My eyes catch on the particular descend of one flake as it settles slowly on one of the wreathes above a bakery store. My gaze fluttered on the cakes laid out on the display cabinet. My eyes automatically searching for the strawberry shortcake placed at the top row.

_Maybe I should bring a cake. You know, to cushion the blow. _I mused.

_Idiot! Who brings a cake to a wedding you're about to destroy?_

_Well, who knows, it's her favorite._

I shake my head disapprovingly. Great now I'm talking to myself. I brought my head down to my hands as I propped my elbows on my knees.

_Whoever is out there, if you can hear me, please, please… Let me be on time._

I was jolted from my prayer as the driver suddenly hit the brakes followed by the blare of his horns, "Stupid kids," he hissed.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" he yelled as he waved at the girls who were running in front of the car. I heard him mutter a curse under his breath and for the nth time I let out another sigh wishing that the car could be faster and that time could go slower.

**A/N**

**Hello! I had another urge to write another story and this time for Lovely Complex. I am not really good at this so you might catch a lot of grammatical errors on my writing or you might find the things that I write boring. I just hope that my works are interesting enough for you guys.**

**Please don't hesitate to review my stuff. I appreciate all kinds of comments –even if they are hurtful (well at least you took the effort to write). Feedbacks are always an inspiration to me so please leave one if you can.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Hero

**A/N**

**Hi guys! Before anything else I would just like to address the crucial change made in the Prologue. I changed the start date of the story from December 20, 2003 to December 20, 2006. I know the dates may not seem that much important for the Prologue but it will bear a huge significance for the entire story. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to PM it to me. I am always open for suggestions and constructive criticisms. Anyways, reviews are most definitely appreciated.**

**P.S. I was going to re-read this again but got too excited to share, so if you guys find any grammatical errors then please tell me, otherwise just ignore it. LOL**

_**The Unexpected Hero**_

April 10, 2013

(The Present)

His ginger hair caught a tendril of the sun's rays streaming from the windows in the hallway; thereby making his hair glow like an orange halo. He brought his fingers to tug at the stiff collar of his uniform, scratching the skin where the rough material grazes it. His other hand clutched at his backpack tightly as he made his way to the end of the corridor. His heart was pounding in his ears and his palms were clammy. Wiping his hands against his shorts he looks ahead where a door to his right stands, _1-A_ was etched into a silver nameplate hanging on top of the entrance. The clamor from behind the door can be heard even from a distance and he internally shrank at the thought of introducing himself in front of strangers. His small frame momentarily tensed as he prepared himself to meet his new classmates.

"This is it, young man. Are you ready?" He felt a hand on his shoulder as the teacher stood beside him.

She was standing on his left side offering him a bright smile. In the haze of his racing heart and sweaty palms he was barely able to nod at her. After giving his shoulder a slight squeeze she pulled her hand away grabbing the doorknob. She turned it clockwise before swinging the door open. The chaos that welcomed him was enough to overwhelm the boy. Students of his same age were scattered around the room talking loudly with each other. Some can be found near the windows as they chattered noisily, their hands flailing to the side as they regale themselves with stories about food and summer outings. A fit of laughter came from a bunch of boys near the shelves housing an array of books. Pieces of crumpled paper flew into the air as two rambunctious kids ran around playing catch. Desks where nowhere near organized as they lay skewed not forming straight rows but a zigzag pattern. The chairs were arranged in circles among groups of students who shared notes from the previous day. His eyes raked the entirety of the area taking in the disorder of things with silence. The teacher marched in front of the classroom stopping beside a large desk. She raised her hands in the air only to slam her palms on the surface of the desk. The action sent a booming sound that reverberated in the room gaining the attention of everyone. All of their heads turned to her.

"Pipe down, kids! Class is about to start," she barked at them. All students began to move accordingly as the sound of chairs being dragged against the floor echoed inside the room. She clapped her hands together and glanced behind her shoulder to look at him. He was still standing outside the room, his foot barely reaching the door frame. "Now before I start with the lecture I want to introduce someone," she raised her hand to his direction, her palm facing upwards as she beckons him to enter.

He took hesitant steps forward. His head was slightly bent down as he stares at his own two feet. He was wringing his wrist in front of shirt as the students throw him inquisitive looks behind their desks.

The teacher rested her hands on either side of his shoulders, "We have a transfer student today. Unfortunately he wasn't able to join us on the first day of class due to some family emergency." Her eyes flitted down to meet his, urging him to do the rest of the talking.

"Hi," he began shyly as he lifted his head to meet the rest of the class. "My name is Y-Yuuta Koizumi. I lived in New York before coming here in Japan with my mom," he stopped to lick his dry lips before continuing, "I'm not really used to talking to people and I'm not really good at making new friends, so… I hope that I can get along with all of you here," he finishes as he hastily bowed his head. He rocked his heels back and forth trying to get comfortable under the scrutiny of his classmates. His heart was beating madly in his chest as he took deep breaths to calm himself. He badly wants to sit down and end his misery but apparently the teacher had other plans.

"Do you guys have any questions for Koizumi-kun?"

Several students raised their hands eagerly and he cringes at the thought of being the center of attention.

"Akiyama-san," she nodded to a girl sitting in the front row.

She tilted her head to the side, her bangs dropping from her clip as it slightly obscured her eyes. "You're Japanese right?"

"Yes," he nods as he answered.

"So you know how to speak Japanese and English?" she inquired excitedly.

"Y-yeah."

"That's so cool!" her eyes were wide as she exclaimed.

He felt his cheeks warming as a blush adorned his face. "Do you have any—"

"I'm next! I'm next" yelled the boy sitting behind her. The girl who was interrupted turned on her seat and scowled at the boy.

"Hayashi-kun" the teacher gave him a reprimanding look.

"Sorry sensei," he looks at her sheepishly but returns his attention to him almost immediately. "Anyway, why'd you go here in Japan?"

"My grandmother was very sick so my mom and I went here to take care of her. We are living with her in my mom's old house together with my grandfather."

"Oooh. So what does your mother do for work?" he added.

"S-she's a fashion stylist and a makeup artist," he answered nervously.

"Woooow," all the girls in the class chimed in.

"So your mom is like the one who makes all those American models pretty. That is so amazing," chirped the girl sitting next to Hayashi.

He blushed again at the compliment as the corners of his lips turned upwards —a telltale sign of a big smile coming its way. He was proud of his mom. Even from a young age he knew that his mom was very talented. With her long auburn hair, clear brown eyes and cheery personality she has charmed her way into people's hearts easily. And this weren't the only admirable qualities that her mom possessed. She was brave, strong and above all selfless. Unconsciously, his hand darted behind his back as he held a rectangular pouch hanging on the zipper of his backpack. His mom gave it to him this morning before going to school. It was a charm that was supposed to give him confidence and luck on his first day. Knowing that he was shy around people, his mom pulled an all-nighter just to finish sewing the baby blue charm that now hangs on the left pocket of his backpack. He touches it lightly and sighed as he felt himself begin to relax.

"So where's your _dad_?"

The question caught him off guard and his smile instantly fades away. All his life he didn't have a father. At first he didn't mind, as far as he knows it was just him and his mom. That was it, plain and simple. He loves his mom and she loves him too. For him that was enough, for him this was what a normal family was like. However, as he grew up he began to notice that his family was never normal. Whenever they have piano recitals or swimming meets his friends were always accompanied by two parents; a father and a mother. One day he asked his mom about this, but she refused to talk about it and ended up crying all day. He felt guilty for making her mom sad that he never dared to ask about his father again for fear of upsetting her. However, this has never stopped him from thinking about him, so when his classmate asked where his dad is he couldn't help but mirror his classmate's perplexed expression.

_I don't know. _

There was a pregnant pause in the room before he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. What can he say? He knows nothing about this man. He stood there with his mouth closing and opening like a fish out of the water when his teacher cleared her throat −taking pity at his inability to speak. She cut short the awkward introduction and assigns him a seat.

She craned her neck across the room −her eyes wandering from one head to another. She quirks an eyebrow as her gaze fell in the furthest row of seats. "Ah, perfect," she announced. "You can sit next to Aoyama-kun," pointing at the seat near the windows at the back. "Aoyama-kun?"

A lanky boy with red rimmed glasses raised his head from his textbook. "Yes sensei."

"I'll be giving you the task of familiarizing Koizumi-kun with our school. Is that alright with you?"

He answered with a nod and quickly buried his head in his textbook.

"Go on then," she gently nudged him forward to his new seat as she to walk towards the blackboard. She took a chalk from her desk and began to write today's lesson.

"Hey," he said to his new seatmate while shrugging off his backpack.

"Hey," returned the boy as he lifted his eyes to meet his.

"I'm Yuuta Koizumi," he raises a hand to him.

The boy with the glasses stared at the raised hand before returning the gesture, "Kenta Aoyama."

"Aoyama-kun seems too long, do you mind if I call you Kenta instead?" he asked timidly before taking the seat next to him.

He looks back intently before giving him a small smile. "Sure, I don't mind. I know that in America they call people by their first name so you can call me whatever you like."

He beamed at this, "Thanks, you can call me Yuuta too if you like."

"Okay," he agreed as he flips his textbook to the next page.

* * *

The rest of the day went fairly well. Yuuta found out that the things they were studying were pretty much the same back in New York −the only difference was that all were in Japanese. Kenta was a very good company. He wasn't talkative or cheery like most of their classmates but he was very polite and eager to answer his questions. They were now heading to the lockers to prepare for their gym class when he noticed three boys sauntering towards them.

An arm tugged at Kenta brusquely. "Sup' four eyes?" Kenta's body went rigid as his eyes widened with panic. "Haven't seen you in a while," the tallest of them said as he smirked. His two friends chuckled beside him, eyeing Kenta from head to foot. "I see you made a little friend," his eyes were examining Yuuta, an amuse expression was plastered on his round face.

Kenta didn't answer. Instead he looks at the ground. The top of his upper lip was sweating as his hands trembled slightly.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything there for me?" his other hand points to his bag.

Kenta shook his head frantically, which made his smirk turn into a sneer. "Listen here snot face, I've been really patient with you lately," he tightened his arm around Kenta's neck bringing him closer to his torso. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. What do you say?"

Fear was painted on Kenta's face as his eyes flitted to Yuuta momentarily before returning to the ground. "No," he managed to whisper.

"That's good. Now give me the money," he ordered.

Kenta's hand darted inside his bag to retrieve a wallet. If his trembling wasn't obvious before then it definitely is now. His hands were shaking as he leafed through his money pulling out three dollars.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked incredulously as he grabbed the wallet harshly. "You know as well as I do that three dollars isn't enough for me and my pals," he nodded towards the two boys who crowded them.

The initial dread that Yuuta felt from seeing them turned into anger as he watched these boys threaten Kenta. His fist tightened on the strap of his backpack. Even if he just met Kenta mere hours ago he really liked the boy. They weren't exactly friends but he felt this strong need to protect him from these bullies.

"S-stop that!" All eyes were on him now and it took everything he had to fight his instinct to run. "Return his wallet now," he demanded.

The tall boy raised a brow, "What?"

"You heard me," his voice was steady despite his raging heart. Yuuta was not at all strong and he definitely was not as _tall_ as these guys, but he was a loyal person with a strong sense of justice. He knew that he can't beat them all in a fight but he couldn't bear standing by the side as they rob Kenta.

The tall boy lets go of Kenta and stepped in front of him. He shoved Yuuta in the chest, "You have some nerve to talk back _shorty_. Do you even know who I am?"

"Yes. I know exactly who you are. You're a coward who likes to take money from kids and hides behind his friend's skirts," he spat back.

The two boys who came with him gasped and the tall boy's face reddened like a tomato. "You little punk!" He raised his fist in the air and aimed for his face.

Yuuta closed his eyes as he braced himself for the blow that was to come, but nothing came. Curious from the reprieve he cracked an eye open. The boy's knuckles were mere inches away from his nose and his eyes blinked rapidly.

"Ever heard of the saying to pick on somebody your own size?"

It was then that he saw the reason why the fist didn't connect with his face. Behind the outstretched arm was a hand holding the boy's wrist. His eyes traced the arm of the man who had a vice like grip on the boy. His gaze rose a little further and he saw a mop of wavy ginger hair falling on the man's forehead. The man was almost as tall as the bully –towering the boy by a few inches only. He was particularly short for an adult, but his height never diminished his strength and authority. He released the boy's wrist as he turns his head at his two companions, freezing them with his steely gaze. "If you have this much energy to throw a punch, then use it in sports, not in bullying your juniors," his tone was with edge.

The three boys bowed their heads in shame. "I'm letting this go now, but if I catch you doing this again I'll report you guys to the principal's office. You understand?"

They all nodded in unison as if their life depended on it.

"Now go," he waved of his hand to dismiss them and they skittered towards the main building. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head disapprovingly. "Kids these days. Just because they're tall they think they can scare people away," he said to no one in particular.

He brought his other hand to his ginger hair as he swiped at his bangs, "Are you guys alright?"

Kenta nodded, Yuuta on the other hand could only stare at the man in front of him.

He glanced at the two boys, his eyes softening as he placed his hand on Yuuta's head. "You were very brave standing up for your friend like that," he said as he tousled his hair.

Yuuta's chest with swelled with pride from the show of affection. He didn't know this man but he felt strangely happy with this approval.

"Thank you sir," Yuuta smiled reverently.

"Call me Katsu-sensei," he beamed as he lifted his hand from his messed up hair. "Now, I'm guessing you guys are heading for gym class?"

"Yes," they both replied.

"What do you know, I'm heading there too," he said as he threw his arms at the back of his head. "Why don't we all go there together?"

Yuuta and Kenta exchanged looks before breaking into toothy smiles as they followed the man who was now their _hero._


	3. Chapter 2: Our Version of the Past

**A/N**

**Okay, even I got a little confused on the dates. "The Present" of this story starts on April 2, 2013 with Yuuta's first day of class. From now on I won't be putting on dates for the present; I'll only be specific for flashbacks.**

**I'm not also familiar with the Japanese semester so I'm not sure what exact date do they start for school. Also, I noticed that for the last chapter I wrote their money in dollars. I'm not familiar with the Japanese Yen and stuff so I'll be using dollars for the money. I hope it wouldn't bother you guys too much to the point that you can't put yourself in a Japanese setting for the story. **

**I'm sorry if this story has a lot of loopholes, I sorta wrote this on a whim and wasn't able to iron out some of the details, but hopefully all will be fixed as the story progresses. **

* * *

_**Our Version of the Past**_

(The Present)

"Toothbrush?"

"Check."

"Towels?"

"Check."

"Underwear?"

"Check."

"Pajamas?"

"Check."

"T-shirts?"

"Check."

"Pants?"

"Cheeeeeck!" Yuuta exclaimed with alacrity, his hand in the air making a check sign with his pointer finger.

The corners of my mouth curled up as I smiled at my six year old son. He was sitting by the bed—feet tucked underneath—as he examines the contents of the duffel bag lying open beside him. He was so hyper this morning jumping all around the room and wouldn't stop talking about the different types of crops they would plant for their class' overnight fieldtrip. My son who is usually quiet and reserved is finally getting excited about something other than books and superheroes. I closed the drawer that I was holding open after grabbing a pair of socks.

"I think we forgot about these," I held the white socks to him as he eagerly took it and placed it inside the duffel bag. As I stood up from the cabinet my gaze caught the light blue teddy bear lying on top of the dresser. The plushy was sitting upright, its back leaning against the wall with its eternally smiling lips staring back at me. I raised a brow, "You're not bringing Mister Charlie with you?"

He shook his head and gave me a sheepish look. "I don't want my classmates to think that I'm a baby," he said as he looked down.

I sighed and walked towards the dresser lifting the plushy up to cradle its tiny body against my torso. After removing lint on its shoulder I placed the blue bear on his hands and kneeled in front of him. I brought a finger under his chin, angling his head to meet my eyes. "Yuuta, it's okay to be a baby, you're still young," my voice was soft as I traced my thumb on his chin. "Believe me when you get older, sometimes you'll wish that you're still a baby," I offered him a reassuring look and kissed him on the nose.

His eyelids fluttered as he looked down again, lips jutting forward in a pout, "You don't understand, mom. People will laugh at me and say that I'm a girl playing with dollies."

I chuckled. "Honey, nobody's going to laugh at you, and besides Mister Charlie isn't a doll, he's a bear. See?" I tugged at the plushy's ear to make my point clear. "Also, didn't you tell me that you can't sleep without him beside you?"

Yuuta's brow furrowed, "Yeah… but I really think I can sleep without Mister Charlie now." His eyes darted upward to meet mine as he continued, "And I want Katsu-sensei to think that I'm a big boy who's brave and strong like him."

I frowned. _Again with the_ _Katsu-sensei_. _What does this Katsu-sensei have that my son keeps on talking about him?_

Katsu-sensei, the gym teacher is Yuuta's new hero. Since coming home from his first day of school the only thing that I can hear from my son's lips is how cool and great this Katsu-sensei is. Every time he talks about him his entire face would light up and he would be grinning so much that you'd think his face will split up into two. I don't really hate the guy, I'm actually happy and relieved that someone is looking out for my boy, it's just that sometimes I'm a bit jealous by how he adores and fawns over his teacher. It makes me feel like he's stealing my son away, which is funny because I know that my son loves me so much. But I can't help it. I'm really possessive when it comes to my son's affection. Aside from my family, he is all that I have and I would die before letting anyone or anything hurt him. However, minus my selfish desire to keep my adorable boy for myself, I am thankful for the teacher's arrival into my son's life. As far as I'm concerned there is a scarcity of male figure in his life. Given my circumstances –a single mother in a foreign land− I've been extremely cautious of letting anyone in. I don't want Yuuta to experience the pain that I've been through with his father so I've been keeping men at arm's length, until Yoshi. I've known Yoshi since we were in middle school. Back then, we were very close. He even introduced me to my all time favorite singer, _Umibozu. _The two of us always hang out and would spend our time listening and talking about _Umibozu_. Unfortunately, our friendship was cut short because he had to move to another city due to his parent's work. I met Yoshi again while I was working late for this commercial shoot in Manhattan −he was the director for that project at that time. We didn't exactly hit it off at first because meeting him kinda got awkward, but after working with him for another job we gradually became comfortable with each other. Eventually we started dating each other casually, until last year where we decided to be serious about our relationship. Nonetheless, because of the recent events –my mother being in and out of the hospital− my relationship with Yoshi is still a secret from Yuuta. Yoshi has been asking me about it, but I keep on putting off their meeting for fear that Yuuta might get too attached to him. What if our relationship doesn't work out? He'd be crushed. I don't want that to happen to Yuuta. I don't want him to feel the pain of being abandoned or have this constant doubt, that maybe everything that happened was your fault; that you are the reason why the one person whom you trust and loved most has left. So as a result I kept our relationship a secret from my son. Maybe having this teacher isn't so bad, maybe this is what he needs right now.

"Is Katsu-sensei really that strong?" I poked at his side teasingly as I rise and sat on the bed beside him.

He nodded earnestly, "Uh-huh, He is really strong and kind. Didn't I tell you about how he saved me and Kenta from the bullies?"

"Yes Yuuta, you've already told me about that," I rolled my eyes, pretending to be annoyed, "buuuut… since I know how you like to tell this story, why don't you tell mommy again?" I peered down at him and smiled widely.

He smiled back and began to retell the story of how Katsu-sensei saves the day. His eyes twinkled with joy as he gesticulated with his arms −making the encounter sound like a fairytale from a book.

"He was so fast, mom! The tall boy was about to punch me so I closed my eyes, but BAM!" his fist collided with is palm, "he was suddenly there. And he said, _ever heard of the saying to pick on somebody your own size?_" His chest rose as he deepened his voice to imitate his teacher.

I frowned again, somehow this Katsu-sensei sounded so much like _him._

Yuuta's hair fell to his forehead and I ran my fingers to it as I tucked it behind his ears. I watched my son silently as my mind unwillingly wandered to unbidden thoughts. The more that I look at him, the more that I realize the similarities; his ginger hair, heart shaped face, straight nose and brown expressive eyes. The resemblance was so uncanny that the realization has hit me so hard. My son has become a mini version of his father. Suddenly, everything made sense, why sometimes looking at Yuuta can be both gratifying and painful. Gratifying, because I get to see him grow every day into the wonderful boy that he is and painful because every time I look at him I am reminded by the painful memory of betrayal. I pushed away these thoughts at the back of my mind before the hot tears of anger and regret comes falling down on my cheeks.

"What's wrong, mom?" Small fingers touched my face as his eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Why do you look so sad?"

I cleared my throat and gave him a tight smile, "Nothing. I'm just a bit tired," I raised a hand to my mouth and gave a fake yawn, "and sleepy… Why don't we continue your story tomorrow over breakfast? I'll make chocolate pancakes with strawberries," I looked at him expectantly.

His worrying was all but forgotten at the mention of strawberries. "Okay!"

I smiled and reached over him for the duffel bag. "We better get this packing done then before going to bed."

He gave me a sleepy smile and began to stretch his limbs. I looked outside the window where the stars are shining brightly and sighed. I wonder if time can fade the scars and dull the pain enough for me to talk about his father without any tears or trace of sadness in my heart. I closed my eyes and silently made a wish to the stars above.

* * *

The blanket of darkness brought about by the cold night was slowly dissipating into hues of purple, yellow, orange and red. The fingers of the sun crawled upwards giving way to an explosion of warm glow from across the horizon. As the golden disk rose higher and higher into the sky, brightness spilled into the earth as it illuminated the beginnings of a new day. I raised a hand to shield my eyes from the garish light as my eyes adjusted to the vivid colors around me. I took a deep breath and my lungs filled with the crisp air of spring. Without a doubt today was turning out to be a beautiful Monday morning.

My eyes flitted from one child to another as I counted the number of students standing in line for the bus. So far I have counted twenty-one. _Only one more missing._ I thought to myself as I checked the printed names of students from _1-A_.

"Katsu-sensei, aren't we going to leave yet?" One of the students asked exasperatedly.

"I'm afraid we have to wait for another one of your classmates, Chihiro," I smiled apologetically at the girl who was standing in front of the line.

"But all of the classes have already left. We are the only ones in here," she whined again.

"Be patient guys, I'm sure he's already on his way," I explained as I checked my wristwatch for the time. We only have five minutes more before the bus has to go. I looked back at the paper that I'm holding and scanned the list, searching for the student that doesn't have an _x_ mark on. My eyes fell heavily on the name before me.

Yuuta Koizumi.

_Koizumi..._

_Koizumi..._

_Koizumi..._

It was my first day of teaching in Osaka when I heard his name. That name that I haven't heard for so long brought me back my past −a past that I have been trying hard to avoid and forget. After acquiring my license to teach, I packed all of my bags and headed straight to Tokyo for my first job. I started out as a substitute teacher for about a year and because of my perseverance and enthusiasm the Dean took notice of me and was eventually offered the job as the P.E. teacher. I taught in Tokyo for five years before deciding to come back home and teach in the same school where I graduated in middle school. People always asked me why I decided to come back to Osaka after living in Tokyo for so long. I have a job that I love and was living comfortably in the city. Why would I want to go back? This was the question that was always asked of me. My co-workers often made jokes about it claiming that I was rushing back home to an old girlfriend to get married or something. I usually just shrug it off and tell them that it was because I missed my family. But deep down –when I really think about it− it's more than missing my family or the place where I grew up in. I'm decently close with my parents and all, but it's not enough of a reason for me to drop my life in Tokyo and go home. Maybe I'm just lonely. I haven't exactly been active in the love department since I broke up with _her_. I guess I was cut too deep by our sudden breakup that I wasn't able to really move on. From that day onwards I've never allowed myself to think about her since the day she left me, which is why I was literally out of it when I heard that name in class. I stood there in the middle of the gym class, unresponsive, mouth agape, and eyes wide as saucers. I was silent for about god knows how long, until one of my students tugged at my shirt. I was taken aback by how unprepared I was to hear that name. She was a sore topic for me and I avoided everything that reminded me of her –including our common friends. Over the years I have distanced myself from Nakao and Suzuko –in a way avoiding Nobuko and Chiharu as well. I know it was harsh of me to just cut them off, but remembering her was too painful to bear. I can't let myself ruin the life that I have painstakingly built just because of her −I should move on, no, I _must _move on. When I regained control of my senses I looked at the boy with new found interest. I observed and searched any hint or any trace of that person on him. My gaze was relentless as I scoured for any resemblance that might make him somewhat related to her. Unfortunately or fortunately, there was none. He did not look like her at all. His hair wasn't auburn but ginger, his eyes didn't have the same golden brown pools, his nose wasn't pinched but straight and he wasn't tall like her –he was, in fact, undeniably _short._ I cringed at my last observation. Being vertically challenged, I myself have had a fair share of misfortunes with people who weren't understanding and were very judgmental. I know the feeling of having to endure the entire name calling hoopla or the mockery from people who thinks less of you just because of your height. I just hope that this kid wouldn't take these criticisms or insecurities to heart. _Well, that's not a problem, cuz I'm here to defend him._ I frowned at myself. Somehow, I am strangely protective of this kid. I am good with kids, I enjoy playing with them and talking to them but being with him is different. It's like we have this connection, this invisible bond that draws me to him. Maybe it's just because he has the same surname as her or that maybe because we share the same condition (height-wise). Whatever it is, it makes me want to treasure and defend him from anything that might harm him.

"Ughhh! Can't we just go and leave whoever is not in here?" complained Chihiro as she stomped her feet on the ground.

"Don't be such a brat, Chihiro," scolded the girl standing behind her.

"Whatever Sakura, you're just saying that because you don't want to leave Yuuta behind. We all know that you have a crush on him," teased Chihiro.

Sakura's face reddened, "W-what? I d-don't have a crush on him!"

"Puh-lease, I always catch you looking at him during recess."

"Ooooohh," cooed the rest of the class.

"N-no you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"That's enough, girls," I interrupted their bickering as I struggled to hide the chuckle that escaped me. It's so funny how kids these days act so mature for their age.

"Whatever," muttered Chihiro while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Sensei!" My attention immediately went to the boy who was calling me. "I think Yuuta's already here," the boy with the red rimmed glasses pointed at the direction of a red beetle.

The red car pulled over a few blocks ahead of us, not long after that the door facing us opened and I saw Yuuta step outside. I felt myself smile at the sight of him. He was lifting a duffel bag in his shoulder as he closed the door. After that he waved at the person inside the car and proceeded to run towards the bus. I tried to peer inside the car but since it was tinted the only thing that I could see was the light reflecting from the sun.

When he was close enough Yuuta bowed his head. "I'm so sorry for being late," he said while panting.

"About time. Ow!" Chihiro cried as Sakura elbowed her at the side.

Sakura smiled sweetly at Yuuta, "Nah! It's okay. We weren't waiting that long anyway."

Chihiro rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

I held Yuuta's shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah. It's just my grandma. She was sick again so we had to bring her to the hospital for a checkup," he explained.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked.

He nodded, "It was just her blood pressure, but the doctor said that she'd be okay just as long as she takes her medicine regularly."

"Is that so?" I smiled then regarded the line of students in front of me. "Okay _1-A_, it's time to board the bus! Are you guys ready?"

"Yeeeeees!" shouted the kids in unison.

I feel the corners of my lips tugged upwards as excitement fills me to the brim. I can't wait for the field trip to start. The kids are going to have so much fun. _This is a beautiful day indeed_. I lifted the list in front of me and wrote an _x_ mark next to Yuuta's name. Just when I was double checking the time my peripheral vision caught a glimpse of the red beetle. I glanced up from my wrist as I watch the car drive slowly away from us.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait. I felt that this chapter was a little bit boring. What do you guys think?**

**Anyway, I'm a bit busy at work so I wasn't able to proofread this, but since I haven't had any updates for so long I posted this after finishing the last sentence of it.**

**I hope you guys would like it. Tell me if anything bothers you. Hearing from you guys is an inspiration! **


	4. Chapter 3: Protecting the Ones We Love

**Protecting the Ones We Love**

(The Present)

From: Takato

Time: 7:50 am

Date: April 26, 2013

Mom's condition is already stable. They'd be running a few tests on her so she's staying at the hospital for the night. I sent Dad back home to take a rest.

You don't need to come anymore.

I sighed with relief after reading the text message. What was supposed to be a beautiful morning turned out to be a chaotic and stressful day for our family. After tucking Yuuta for the night instead of going straight to bed I've tried to finish up my portfolio. Putting pictures here and there, arranging all the shots in order and compiling all my best work took longer than I expected. It wasn't after three in the morning when I was done with it and decided to call it quits. I was just about to lie down on my bed when I heard the clatter of pots and pans. When I went out of my room I saw my mom lying on the kitchen floor, unconscious. It was my first time to witness one of her fainting spells and was rendered senseless for a moment. Good thing my brother was a light sleeper and heard the noise in the kitchen. He quickly went out of his room and helped me get our mom on the living room's sofa. My father followed suit and was about to call the ambulance when my mother awoke. Apparently she was trying to make a bento for Yuuta's fieldtrip, which is why she was up early making food. She told us that she was okay and that she won't need the ambulance anymore and just opted to stay at home and rest. She insisted that her fainting was only due to anemia, but we all knew better.

My mom has _cancer_.

Last year, she was diagnosed with a stage IV colon cancer. My parents kept it a secret from Takato and me. They've hidden it from us for a year until Takato witnessed one of our mother's fainting spells. He learned all about Mom's condition when he took her to the hospital. He was furious then and called me immediately. At first, he was talking to me calmly but then he broke down into fitful sobs at the mention of Mom's illness. He told me that Mom wanted to keep it a secret from us because she doesn't want us to worry. She doesn't want to be a hindrance to us in achieving our dreams. She knows that if I knew about her sickness I'd quit my job in a heartbeat and go straight home. As it turns out, my mother was right. A day after that phone call I handed in my resignation letter ̶ packed all of our things and booked a flight back to Japan.

"Mom, is grandma _really_ gonna be okay?" Big brown eyes stared at me from my side.

I tilted my head at his direction while keeping my cell phone out of sight. I didn't tell Yuuta that her grandmother was suffering from cancer. He was still too young to understand the situation and I didn't want to burden him with worry.

"O-Off course she's okay, honey. What makes you think that she isn't?" I stuttered as I tried to compose myself.

He lowered his head. "Nothing…it's just that she looks more tired than usual and she doesn't go out of her room more often."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "She's fine, Yuuta. Older people are like that. You get tired easily when you're old."

His eyebrows furrowed, like he was confused. He was about to open his mouth to say something but was distracted by the sound of students laughing outside. His head whipped to the side. "Oh no! I am so dead. My classmates will be so mad at me," he cried as he grabbed his duffel bag.

He was about to reach for the latch of the door but stopped. He gave me a sidelong glance, "Mom, I hope grandma gets better soon. I don't like seeing you this sad."

My chest tightened at what he said. Have I been so transparent that my son who's so little can tell when I'm upset? This can't be. I need to be strong for him and for my family. I am after all the oldest daughter. I need to pull myself together.

I put on the brightest smile that I can muster and pet him in the head. "Thanks, son. I'm sure your grandma is alright. The doctor told us that it was just her blood pressure. She'll be healthy in no time, as long as she drinks her medicine."

He hugged me in return and I put my arms around him. "Now don't forget to brush your teeth when you go to bed. Also, I packed some extra shirts and towels for you, so don't forget to−"

"I know, mom." Yuuta whined as he hugged me tighter. "Don't worry, I remembered everything. I'm a big boy now," he grumbled.

I chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Mr. Big Boy. Now go and have some fun with your classmates before I change my mind."

And with that he let me go. "Okay, mom. Bye!" he yelled as he got off the car.

When he was outside I took my cell phone out and hit reply.

To: Takato

Time: 8:15 am

Date: April 26, 2013

Are you sure? I can drop off later during my lunch break.

From: Takato

Time: 8:18 am

Date: April 26, 2013

Yes. I can handle it. No need to worry. Did Yuuta make it in time?

I grinned at my brother's succinct message. He truly is a man of few words. Brief, concise and formal. That is my brother, but underneath all his impassiveness, I know that he cares deeply for us. He just doesn't know how to show it.

To: Takato

Time: 8:22 am

Date: April 26, 2013

Yup. He's already with his classmates. Just call me if you need anything.

From: Takato

Time: 8:23 am

Date: April 26, 2013

Ok.

I stashed my cell phone inside my bag and looked outside the window. Yuuta was frantically running towards the school bus, his duffel bag bouncing off his small frame. I smiled to myself. This is the first time that he'll be spending the night without me. I hope he gets along with everyone. I took a deep breath for a while to relax my tensed muscles, when all of a sudden a thought struck me. _I wonder if Yuuta's hero-sensei is here? Let's see what that dude looks like. _I was about to roll over the windows when my cell phone began to ring.

"Shit," I cursed when I saw my assistant's name on the screen.

I reluctantly answered the call.

"Hello? Risa? Where are you?" the disembodied voice of my assistant echoed inside the car.

"I'm at my son's school," I said as I checked my watch. _Holy crap! I'm going to be late!_

"Can you make it in here in twenty minutes?" she asked with urgency.

"Sure, I think?"

"Well you better do it! The photographer is going berserk out here. I'm already at my limit," begged my assistant.

I put the cellphone in between my shoulder and ear and put the car in reverse. "Okay, okay. Let's just hope I don't hit someone on my way there. I'm hanging up now." I cut off the line and threw the phone on the passenger seat as I stepped on the gas.

* * *

March 10, 2006

"_So have you decided what to get Otani for his birthday yet?"_

"_Not really," I sighed as I bumped my head on the table._

"_Why don't you just ask him what he wants?" said Nobu before taking a sip of iced tea._

"_What's the surprise in that?" I retorted. "Besides if I do ask him I know he'll just say that anything is fine."_

"_I guess you're right," mused Chiharu. "Maybe you can make something for him then?"_

"_Like what? Knitting him a scarf or baking him a cake?" I asked enthusiastically._

"_Yeah, something like that, or you can buy him something rare," replied Chiharu._

_I gasped, "That's it! maybe I can get him Umibozu's latest album!"_

_Nobu grabbed a fistful of of hair and shouted, "Aw c'mon! This isn't high school you guys. Those kinds of gifts aren't appropriate for college guys. And an Umibozu album? Seriously, Risa?" Nobu gave me a pointed look._

"_W-what?"_

"_In the four years that you've been together with Otani, haven't you learned anything about him?" Nobuko scolded._

"_Err. I have," I blushed as I continued, "I mean I do have a few ideas about it. I'm not exactly the most observant girlfriend in the world but I do know of the things that he likes…" _

"_But what?" Chiharu drew closer to me._

"_It's just that, he wants a motorcycle!" I groused while tearing at my sandwich, "Do you have any idea how expensive that is? Even if I do take on jobs I wouldn't be able to make it on time."_

"_That is a problem," Chiharu gave me a concerned look._

"_I want this day to be perfect," I sighed as I played with the straw of my soda. "I haven't seen him for a while. He's been so busy recently, what with all his paper and everything. Sometimes, I feel that he's slowly pulling away, like he's been avoiding me. He even cancelled our date because of some friend or something," I grumbled as I took another bite of my sandwich. _

_Chiharu placed her hand on top of my shoulders and gave it a gentle squeeze._

_Nobu arched a brow as she tapped a finger on her chin. "Well, have you guys done it yet?"_

_I choked on the sandwich that I was chewing and coughed violently. "Water…" I managed to croak as I repeatedly hit my chest with my fist. Chiharu, my most conservative friend was blushing like a tomato while she handed me a glass of water._

_When I've recovered from my coughing fit I shot Nobu an annoyed, yet embarrassed look. "Nobuko, what the hell!"_

"'_I'll take that as a no then?" Nobu shook her head. "You know, Risa," she edged closer across the table towards me, "Men have needs."_

"_Nobu, this is a family restaurant," reprimanded Chiharu._

"_Oh shut it. Don't even get me started with yours."_

_Chiharu instantly closed her mouth._

_Nobu grinned and whipped her head back to me. "As I was saying, men, no matter how sweet and caring you think they are, underneath that façade, they all want the same thing," she pointed her spoon at me, "S-E-X."_

_My already red face blushed even more at Nobu's vulgarity. "I, he, w-we…" I struggled to talk back but my mind was rushing with all this obscene pictures of Otani. I shook my head to rid all of my less than improper thoughts. "Otani is nothing like that!"_

"_Are you sure? Hmm?"_

"_Yes," I answered with conviction. _

"_Oh really?" Nobu purred maliciously, "Aren't you curious about this friend of his? Why would he cancel on such an important date with his girlfriend because of his friend? Haven't you guys been planning that date for weeks? Has he even given you the reason why?"_

_"No," I answered timidly._

_"See? that's just plain suspicious. I bet that friend is a girl. He's probably having an affair with her."_

_My resolution faltered for a second, "No he's not! Otani wouldn't cancel on me if the situation wasn't grave or anything. I think he has a good reason why he did it." I know Otani isn't that kind of a guy. I have faith in him. I know he wouldn't cheat on me. What Nobu is saying is all rubbish._

"_Stop teasing Risa, Nobu!" Chiharu cried, "Can't you see how hard this has been for her?"_

_Nobu's smug face fell, "Don't you think I know that already?" She took a deep breath and reached for my hands, "Listen, Risa, I'm not out here to sabotage your relationship with Otani, okay? I'm just here to knock some sense of reality into you. Look, whether you like it or not, Otani's a great catch and I know that he's not that kind of guy. I know you trust him more than ever and we do too, but that doesn't mean that you should also trust the females around him."_

_I couldn't speak with what Nobu was saying. All of it was true. I'm not blind, I can see girls leering at him like a piece of meat all the time. Despite Otani's height, he is an attractive guy. I know a lot of girls are interested in him. I'm worried about it too._

She squeezed my hands tighter and continued, "_I just want you to remember that at this point in your relationship you can't afford to slack off. Otani's a great guy ̶ not as great as my Honey, though ̶ and I'm sure that a lot of girls are waiting for an opportunity to steal him away. You can't be prude all the time. You need to step up your game if you want to keep him away from these bitches. Show him your inner breasts!"_

_I smiled at Nobu, "Thanks, Nobu. But what can I do? I mean look at me? My sex appeal is just about as good as a log. I'm not even that feminine to begin with."_

"_That's not true Risa, you are a very pretty girl. Otani's just shy or maybe he just doesn't have the opportunity to express himself properly," interjected Chiharu. _

"_Speaking of which," Nobu pulled away from me and dug through her bag, "When you called me over the phone, I pretty much had this idea of what your problem is, so I got you these."_

_Nobu handed me two slips of paper. "What's this?" I asked._

"_Two tickets to Hokkaido. I have a friend there who owns a resort. I've arranged for the two of you to spend two days and three nights at his place, all expenses paid off course!" she explained as she passed me a calling card. "When you get there, ask for Morikawa-san."_

"_Nobuko, this is…" my voice cracked as I was holding the tickets._

"_I know, I know, I'm the best right?"_

"_I was about to say presumptuous, but, for a free trip to Hokkaido? Why not, I'd say you're the most beautiful creature in the world," I laughed as my vision blurred with unshed tears._

"_Don't thank me yet, this is far from over. We have to work on your seduction techniques first or else all of this would fail," Nobu winked._

"_Nobu!" chided Chiharu._

"_What? Are you jealous? Do you want some tips as well?" countered Nobu while laughing.  
_

"_Oh boy, this is going to be a long day," I whispered as I ate the rest of my sandwich._

* * *

(The Present)

It was almost dark when I came to help the kids set their tents. From where I was kneeling, I can hear the entire clamor of students who were going about their chores for the day. Like me, some students are helping set the tents, others were collecting wood for the fire, while some of them are busy preparing for dinner. A trickle of sweat streamed down on my face as I work my way into finishing my third tent. I wiped at it with the back of my hand, leaving a trace of dirt in my forehead.

"Katsu-sensei, I'm done with the inner tent. Do you need help over there?" the boy who was helping me build the tent emerged from inside.

"Nah, I'm fine. But I think group four can use a hand," I pointed at the direction of his friends. "You might want to teach them how to use the pole correctly."

"Okay, sensei," replied the boy as he ran towards the group, flinging his limbs wildly.

"I wonder how that kid isn't tired yet," I smiled wistfully, "I must be getting old," I murmured to myself as I hammered the last stake into the corner of the tent.

"Oi! Katsupi!"

I frowned. I should have been very used to it by now but hearing someone call me by that name always gets into my nerves._ Why can't they just use my name like a normal person would?_ Turning my head over my shoulder I saw a tall man trotting towards me.

Hojo Nikamura, the math teacher of our school happens to be one of my friends back in the University. I haven't been expecting our friendship to last this long, considering that I only befriended him because he was so good in math. I was failing in Calculus at that time and I was running out of options. What can a guy do? I was really desperate to not to fail. Hojo wasn't someone whom I'd be normally friends with. He's unsociable and doesn't like to talk to people much so asking a favor wasn't exactly an easy task. But, after putting alcohol into his system, you'd be surprised how talkative and accommodating he can be.

"What's up, Hojo?" I dropped the hammer to the side and grabbed the water bottle sitting beside me.

"You have to come with me," he grabbed me by the shoulders as he panted. "We have a problem."

"What?" I asked, anxious to know how he got in that state.

"Two of the students from 1-A are missing."

A chill went up my spine. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

**A/N**

**First of all, I would like to thank all the people who have Favorited, Followed and Reviewed this story. You guys inspire me so much. I'm happy to know that people are spending their precious reading this. I'm a novice in writing, so the updates may not come at regular intervals. Plus I'm sort of busy with other stuff. I'm taking this certification this December so you might not get to hear from me that much.**

**But still, who knows, I might find the time to still update despite my busy schedule. **

**Also, again, I haven't got the time to check this for any grammatical errors. I know, I should proofread it, but, I just want you guys to know what happens already. Hehehe… hey! Even writers get excited as well.**

**If you have anything to say/suggest/complain about don't hesitate to PM me. Let me know what you think about this chapter.**


End file.
